


The Quiet Evenings In

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sweet, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	The Quiet Evenings In

Poppy had never met another woman in her life who cared for the students at Hogwarts more than Minerva. Sure, she was a tough teacher, but that's what Poppy admired the most about her. She knew the strong face and persona she put on with her students was for their own good. Minerva cared for all the students as if they were her own children, and didn't matter what House they belonged to.

She also loved how gentle, and sweet, and soft Minerva was when they weren't around. She smiled to herself, cleaning out the linens, handing them off to the elves, as she thought about her evening ahead.

They'd meet for tea, and they'd talk about everything under the sun. And for once, Minerva'd stop worrying, and let go. She'd let her hair down, and laugh, and show her tender side. The side Poppy loved just as much as she loved Minerva's severity.

They clicked in a way Poppy had never clicked with anyone before. And after all these years of having their special bond, Poppy still looked forward to these evenings. The evenings when the students were away and Minerva would stay with her.

The best of evenings.


End file.
